At Trust And Love And Hope
by drumblonde
Summary: Deatails the events that we don't see after a certain point in 2x16...Spoiler alert. I know I'm late to the party on this one, but I got sidetracked O.O


**So I wrote this after 2x16, but I got sidetracked by a lot of things and only recently brought my ficus back to this. I wanted to take a different look into the scene, after the infamous cockblocking keyboard incident, of course, and this is what I came up with.**

**I hope you enjoy this, as I did writing this, and please let me know what you think! I always welcome any commentary, so don't feel shy :)**

**This is only M because of some implied things that will happen later in their relationship. I don't know if I'll be writing anything of that sort just yet. :)**

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up with the soft light of morning streaming through the crack in the curtains on his face. He half opens his eyes and lies in the bed, lazily dreaming the last remnants from the night before. It takes him a second to realize where he was and what had gone on.<p>

He found himself snuggled up close to Blaine, in _Blaine's_ bed, as a matter of fact, and their legs were tangled together under the covers. Blaine's arms were stretched out across Kurt's chest, and every so often, he would draw the taller boy closer, as if Kurt would somehow slip away. Blaine subconsciously pressed his face close to the back of Kurt's neck sending a tingle of shivers down his spine, making him blush slightly. He shifted, but only to better situate himself closer to the dark-haired boy next to him.

He lay there for a moment, idly thinking about things. _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _that _had_ happened._ Blaine was still asleep beside him, but Kurt traced back to the events that led up to this moment, as if to make sure that they had actually happened and that he wasn't dreaming at the moment.

* * *

><p>He'd been gluing on decorations for Pavarotti's casket and was deeply focused on his task, so he didn't quite notice when Blaine stepped in the room. "What's that?" said a voice from the doorway. Kurt looked up, a little startled, and smiled when he saw Blaine standing there.<p>

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," he replied with a sigh. Blaine nodded a little not quite meeting his eyes. "Well, finish up. I found the perfect song for our number and I want to practice," he said, shifting his feet around a little. That gained Kurt's attention, and he looked up at Blaine, "Do tell," he said. "Candles, by Hey Monday," answered Blaine, but not before a slight pause.

Kurt nodded slowly, contemplating this, a little surprised. "I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40," he said a little playfully.

Blaine nodded in agreement, smiled a little, then said, "Well I just, wanted something a little more—emotional." He moved closer to Kurt and sat down next to him, and stared at the table, like he was admiring all of the craft supplies scattered around the top. Kurt noticed the way Blaine's voice had caught a little on his last word, and thought about it for a second.

He took this opportunity to ask Blaine a question that he had been struggling to come to terms with the past few days since Blaine announced that he wanted to share the duet with Kurt. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He peered over at Blaine to gauge his response before he got one.

Blaine was a little taken aback; he did not expect Kurt to outright ask him why he wanted to sing with him. He had assumed that Kurt wouldn't object to it and accept his new opportunity to shine. He quickly wondered if he should just tell him a simple truth, or confess to him, but he remembered all the times that they were honest with one another, and decided to dive in headfirst.

For a moment, he briefly considered the scary thought that maybe Kurt had moved on because of the stupid way he had acted recently. Now he realized how much of a jerk he had been to lead Kurt on the way he did, getting him to help him when he liked that guy at the Gap—he couldn't even remember his name now—or the way he had acted with Rachel. He felt terrible. Sure he had been confused, but he had also hurt Kurt, by throwing everything he had put on about his character out with the garbage and attempt dating a girl. He thanked himself that it hadn't worked out, but not once did he imagine what Kurt had gone through.

And then, he had tried to be a friend and educate Kurt about the adult side of relationships, but of course Kurt hadn't wanted to hear any of that. He had been a playful friend, but then Kurt got all flustered, and he came down on himself yet again, because he hadn't considered the fact that Kurt wasn't the type of person to go looking for that kind of information. He tried to help by going to Burt, but he didn't really know how that had helped at all, since Kurt still refused to talk about anything on that subject.

He had been _so stupid_ to not see the person who was simply Kurt. Just Kurt. Not Kurt the Warbler, or Kurt the Diva, but the Kurt that wasn't afraid to show what he was feeling when he felt it. There was something about that quality that many people at Dalton lacked, but when Kurt burst into the commons the other day and sang his song, something just _clicked_ with Blaine, and he saw Kurt for who he really was.

He tried to take a couple of steadying breaths to keep himself from shaking so hard, and answered slowly, looking at Kurt, but not _at_ Kurt, afraid that he would let the fear take over and tell him that simple truth.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'," he paused shutting his eyes to block out the fear. There was still time to back out, he could still say never mind and get on with the day. But no. He had chosen to bare his feelings and he was going to stick to that.

Blaine raised his hand, like he was about to put it on the table, and then hesitated before placing it on Kurt's. "Watching you sing Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you." Kurt's eyebrows shot up in his stunned reaction. _Could—could this be it?_ he wondered. He couldn't stop staring at Blaine now, anxiously awaiting his next words, expecting him to take it back, say it was a joke, anything but the reality that was unfolding. He felt the warmth of Blaine's hand pressing down on his own though, and that was like a lodestone, keeping him tied to the moment by Blaine's inescapable gravity.

He was struggling to find words now, but somehow he kept talking, the words tripping out of his mouth. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you," he said slowly. Blaine inched even closer. He had already gone this far to tell Kurt, why not get everything off his chest? He hoped he was able to express what he was feeling, but just to be sure…

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest. He could not believe that this was happening. _Wait. What is he doing,_ he thought as Blaine leaned in closer. He hovered for a moment, just barely an inch away from Kurt's face, then closed the rest of the gap between them, his lips pressed softly at first. His hand moved up to cup the side of Kurt's face, and all either of them could hear was the sound of blood pounding in their ears, amid the sigh of content that came from Kurt. He flexed his hand in almost shock, but then he brought his other hand up to grad a hold of Blaine's face as well.

They both melted into that moment, helping each other enjoy it, letting their mouths open a little to allow the other to explore. It was Kurt who pressed further into the kiss, and Blaine let him, fully ecstatic that _his feelings were being reciprocated._ For a few seconds, they stayed like that, in that perfect moment of their first kiss. Their first kiss as something that could be the start of something so much more, something bigger than the two of them. It was everything that either of them had ever really wanted, to be honest.

With a soft smack, they pulled away, breathing slightly heavily. Blaine had a moment, after gazing into Kurt's bright, wide eyes, that maybe this could be everything he has ever looked for in life. Moments like this, just between the two of them that opened a gateway to a whole new world of possibilities.

Those thoughts ran through his head quickly, and he looked away in slight embarrassment, laughing a little at the thought that the moment had been real, a tangible thing that could possibly be available to him in the future. He brought his hand up under his neck. "We should—we should practice," he said, eyelashes fluttering softly.

Kurt watched Blaine, his heart still pounding in his chest. He didn't want this to stop. Not when he was just getting a taste of this. "I thought we were." His voice came out lower than he expected. _Wait why did he just say that,_ Kurt thought. _That was so stupid and cheesy, oh god let me die I'm so embarrassed._

But the sound of Kurt's husky voice like that _did_ something to Blaine. Later, Blaine still didn't know why, but it just did. Kurt's thoughts were cut off by Blaine rushing towards him again, but this time, he was ready to accept the kiss more readily, and brought his hand up to kiss him deeper.

Blaine's threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, but right now Kurt could care less, because it feels _that good,_ and he only wants to extend that moment for as long as he can, so he's not going to ruin it by complaining. Kurt's tongue is in Blaine's mouth now, tasting coffee and something sweet, and Blaine's tugging at Kurt's bottom lip, like it can pull him closer to him. He angles his head a little bit more, and it's just amazing the way their faces fit together so well.

Blaine's eyes are dark when they pull away at last. He just simply gazes at Kurt, drinking him in, trying to believe that _he kissed Kurt he kissed Kurt he kissed Kurt._ Likewise, Kurt was having difficulties believing their situation as well. They just smile at each other dreamily, but then Kurt's cell phone vibrates loudly on the table, and he has to answer it, because it's Mercedes calling about some song they had just rehearsed for Regionals. She was telling him to bring their best to the table, because she was confident that New Directions was going to rock it at the competition. Kurt told her she was busy with something, and she replied in a scarily knowing way that she understands, and that if Blaine's with him she says hi, and that he should be scared for the weekend's contest.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine laughs, because Mercedes is on speaker phone and she hears him. "Oh hey there, Blaine. Yes, I can hear you. You heard what I said then. Be scared, white boy, because we're going to win this thing."

He leans closer to Kurt's phone to answer her. "Yes but you guys don't have the fantastic combined talents of myself and Kurt Hummel."

Kurt swears he could hear her jaw hit the floor. She starts shouting things into the phone that Blaine can't quite make out, but somehow Kurt can, and he switches off speaker phone and talks to her privately. Blaine can still hear a faint voice shouting, but Kurt's laughing and nodding and answering her in short phrases.

"Yes—I—uh huh, we—yeah—yes, Mercedes—um, well…" At this, however, Blaine can hear a high pitched squeal come from the phone, and Kurt's moving it from his ear to avoid hearing damage, his face screwed up adorably.

Blaine is guessing that Mercedes is putting two and two together, and strangely, he's not embarrassed. Kurt's trying to edge in some words, but then he gives up and blurts out, "Cedes, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," and hangs up.

Blaine laughs. "That was kind of unexpected," he says. Kurt just smiled at him and laughs along.

"I'm not the kind of person to kiss and tell, but I didn't expect people to figure it out so soon." Kurt blushed.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm okay with people knowing if you're okay with it. But we are something, right? This isn't just a _thing, _is it?"

Kurt widened his eyes. "Oh god no. We'll be whatever we agree to be. I don't really know what to call this—a relationship, dating, boyfriends—they all sort of mean the same thing to me, but we don't really have to be into labels for this to work." He looked at Blaine, a little unsure now. "You did mean what you said, right? Before you—you know—kissed me?"

Blaine didn't say anything, but just leaned towards Kurt again and brought their lips together. This one was different than the other two they had previously shared, something more earnest, thoughtful, and passionate, all at the same time. Blaine held on to Kurt's face, and when he pulled away, he brushed a callused thumb over Kurt's cheek, sending a tingle through Kurt's body at the touch.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Blaine with a smirk.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, but then his phone went off again. This time, it was an alarm reminding him of something he had to do. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Blaine. I forgot that I had to help Madame Robillard with tutoring some students for French."

"Oh hey, that's okay. When you're done, do you want to hang out, though? Like watch a movie? We can watch something in my room. Only if you want to, though," said Blaine quickly, a flush creeping across his face.

Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine one last time, but it was just a little peck. "I would _love_ that," he said, and practically skipped out of the room, feeling weightless.

* * *

><p>Later, they had retired to Blaine's room to watch a movie, just as promised, and they were curled up on Blaine's bed, paying less attention to the black and white movie playing on the TV.<p>

They were only just lying there, hands intertwined, looking at each other, completely lost in another's gaze, still nearly pinching themselves to make sure it was real. Occasionally, they would give each other a soft kiss on each other's lips, cheek, jaw, anything; just drinking each other in as if the next day would reveal that is was all just a dream.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," whispered Kurt in the darkness and flickering lights.

"Me neither," said Blaine. "We're in this together, Kurt. This is new to both of us. Let's face it: we're both teenage boys. But I want you to tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything I may ask you to do. Not that I will ask you anytime soon, but I just want you to know that. I don't want to push you into anything."

Kurt was mildly taken aback, but he still smiled at Blaine. "Thank you, but I'm not some fragile thing anymore. I don't want to push you either. Don't think you're pushing me into something, because if you were, I'd _definitely_ let you know. I'm not sure what exactly you want, but I'm guessing I either want them too, or will want them sometime down the road."

"Believe me; I don't think you're some fragile thing. But I respect you, and I want you to know that. I don't want to dominate whatever this is in any way. We should be honest with each other. That's all I'm asking for," said Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "That sounds fair. And if we're going to do this, we're going to be exclusive. I—I don't want to—"

He's cut off by Blaine immediately. "Hey. Don't ever think that I will fall for somebody else, especially since I just professed my feelings for you less than six hours ago. But the same goes for you, too."

They both laughed a little. "Kurt, if we're going to be honest with each other, then do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine took a deep breath, like the one he took earlier in the commons, but this time he was looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "Why me? I mean, I knew that you liked me, but why? And why didn't you change your mind when I did the stupid things I did?"

It was Kurt's turn to steady himself with a deep breath. "I think it was after we started hanging out with each other a lot. I know you didn't mean anything by it at the time, but something happened to me when we practiced your duet right before winter break. I thought we had chemistry. I loved how confident you were, how you could make me feel special, how you genuinely cared about me and tried to get me that solo. I loved how you treated your friends, and how you stuck up for me. And as for not changing my mind? I wanted to so bad, Blaine, I wanted to. I felt so weird at first, with you knowing about it. I felt so stupid for thinking the way that I had been.

"But every time I would tell myself I was over you, all it took was one look at you, and I knew I wasn't over you. You make me laugh. Your smile brightens my day. I don't know what I would do without your friendship, Blaine. You don't know how grateful I was that you didn't make things awkward between us, but I sure as hell was thinking in my head 'Oh my god what am I doing, is he going to think I'm a creep or a weirdo if I talk to him.'

"After our fight, I regretted saying those things to you. But _I_ knew who you were, even if you didn't know yourself. I was jealous. I was afraid that everything you had told me about courage and confidence was being thrown out the window, because you doubted yourself. I was so afraid, Blaine.

"But I was so relieved when you were wrong. Was it because I was right, or because I thought it meant that I had more of a shot with you? I don't know, and I don't want to know. But Blaine, there's just something about you that's so magnetic, and I can't stay away. I think you're insanely gorgeous.

"I love your hair," he presses his lips to the top of Blaine's head, "I love your ears," he kisses both ears, "I love your eyes," he kisses Blaine's closed eyes, "I love your eyebrows. I love your nose. I love your neck," three more kisses, but he stops for a moment on Blaine's neck to kiss up his jawline. "I love your hands," Kurt brings Blaine's hands up his lips and kisses them gently. "And I love your smile." He felt the smile on Blaine's lips on the last feature he targets, and he knows that he has assured him of his own feelings.

"I would say the same about you, but I'm afraid I could go on for days with all the things I like about you, Kurt. And I've been finding out more and more every day. I never thought anyone could like me like that, much less anyone that I liked."

Kurt batted at his arm. "Shut up, it's impossible not to like you!" Blaine smiled shyly. "I mean it though, Blaine. That's why I liked you so much. You're so goddamn irresistible."

Blaine grinned at him. "You know what? I think it's hot when you swear," he whispered in Kurt's ear, his breath tickling.

Kurt giggled, but the smile faded when Blaine said, "I mean it," and kissed him again. But now it was different. The things that they had confessed to one another were laid out on the table and things were entirely different.

There was more passion, more hands roaming everywhere, fisting in each other's clothes to bring each them closer together. Blaine's admittance was like a spark to kindling, setting a fire within each other that didn't seem like it could be quenched. They're both so bold now, Kurt slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine dares himself to take a hold of Kurt's tongue and suck on it a little. Kurt's hands are grabbing at Blaine's hair, which he had so thoughtfully washed free of the gel that tamed the curls from the normal day to day basis. Kurt was glad that he could be able to run his fingers through the hair that he so much desired, from the moment he saw Blaine for the first time without the gel. It was liberating, to think that he was running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair—his _hot_ boyfriend's hair, for that matter.

Blaine was gripping on Kurt's shirt, pulling him closer to him, until the point where Kurt was nearly on top of him. He moves one of his hands to rest on the small of Kurt's back, a thin layer of fabric separating his fingers from Kurt's flushed skin. At least they weren't still wearing their Dalton uniforms; Kurt was wearing a T-shirt and sweats, and Blaine changed into a long-sleeved T-shirt and basket ball shorts. They were comfortable there in the heated space, and luckily, Blaine's roommate would not be returning, since it was a Friday night. Both Kurt and Blaine had things to do at the school over the weekend anyway, so there wasn't going to be any suspicion as to where they were.

Blaine's other hand is behind Kurt's neck, stroking absently at his hairline, and guiding his face to meet his own to better fit each other, drawing deeper into the kiss, not caring about the need to breathe. Kurt breaks away from Blaine's mouth to pepper his jaw line with little kisses again, and Blaine's humming in content. Everything at the moment just feels so good, neither of them wanted to stop.

But somewhere in the tangle of mouths, the kisses go back to being the sweet, chaste ones from before, and they're lying side by side again, wrapped up in each other. They're tired from school that day, and everything else that had happened, so when Kurt drifts off to sleep, Blaine's not surprised.

He gazes at Kurt's pale complexion, wondering how in the world Kurt got his skin so soft. He was oddly jealous that Kurt's skin was so smooth, while his own was always prickly after half a day from the need to shave again. But he felt it was something he could pride himself with, having a boyfriend whose skin was that soft, and one that looked so damn good in anything he decided to wear. He looked so peaceful while at sleep, breathing evenly and shallowly, deep sleep taking him. Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's cheek one more time, then pulled up the blankets closer to cover them, and laid his arm out over Kurt's chest and took a hold of one of Kurt's hands that rested on his other side.

Blaine closed his eyes, and let sleep take him, because today was the day he had risked it all, and it had paid off. He never thought he could be any happier than he felt at that moment, holding Kurt close to him and falling asleep with the boy he had fallen so hard for. In that day, they had found each other when they most needed it.

* * *

><p>After Kurt lies awake for a while the next morning, remembering the day, Blaine soon wakes up and presses a kiss to Kurt's mouth, smiling almost too widely to be considered a kiss at all.<p>

"Good morning," he whispers to Kurt, still situated closely to him. "How did you sleep?" he asks.

Kurt only had one response, as cheesy as it sounded, but it was the only one to summate all that he had been feeling in the last twenty four hours, without babbling on and on like some lovestruck fool. All he could whisper back was simply, "Perfect," but that was enough of a response for Blaine, because he too cannot put much of his feelings into any words beyond forming simple sentences.

If the rest of the weekend could be like this, then he didn't mind having to stay at school, for once.

* * *

><p><strong>edit: I didn't like how I ended it at first, so I added a little more to round it out a little better :)<strong>


End file.
